love
by Yri on ice
Summary: r


**I hope you enjoy my first fan fiction** **WARNING: this story may contain some scenes that are too intense for some viewers**. _yuries piont_

 _of view_

I woke up with a head ache that morning, as i started to get out of bed my head pounded and I fell to the flor. I slowly got back up to avoid my head hurting evin more. I walked to the bath room to take a sothing bath to help my head. I slowly dipped myself into the warm water. I started to think of what I was going to do for the next competition like what music I was going to do. when I started to think about the music I started to think about my Coach Victor. as I started to think about Victor I got this weird feeling inside of me it kind of felt like my stomach hurt but it wasn't my stomach it was my heart. I guess my heart hurt because I really love to Victor and Victor didn't think of me as anything he just thought of me as his student. I thought he thought of me as something more because he constantly touched me but I soon learned that he does that to all of his students and I was no different than any of his students before. as I got out of my deep thought I realize that tears were starting to drip down my face I wiped the tears away and got out of the bath. I wrapped a towel around myself and walked out. then I saw Victor standing by the door of the bathroom *are you ok Yuri i thought i heard you crying* Victer said with a consernd look on his face. Victer looked at my eyes and he notice they were red he relised i was crying. Victor put his hands on my face and wiped away the tears. My face emedietly turned red.*im fine just got soap in my eye.

I walked out and got canged to practice skating. as I arrived at the skating arena I put on my skating boots got on the ice and started softly gliding across the smooth fresh polished ice. I started thinking again about Victor* was Victor actualy concerned about me, no sutch a beutiful man would not care for someone like him* Yuri kept skating as he thought about Victor. Yuri didn't even realize that he was skating until he saw a giant crack in the ice and tripped over it. he twisted his ankle and heard a crack then hit the wall of the skating rink. Yuri just sat there in shock and thought about what just happened his ankle didn't even hurt that much but suddenly tears started rolling down his face. then an immense wave of pain came through him and he started crying out loudly. Yuri

already heard the door open and saw Victor running towards him with a concerned look on his face*Yuri!!!*

Victor grabbed Yuri's face and looked into his eyes *what happend Yuri* Victor didn't need an answer as he turned around and saw the giant crack on the ice*wher dose it hurt* the pain was so great I didn't even give him an answer I just point it at my ankle. he quickly on a wrapped the boot around my ankle and carefully pulled it off trying not to hurt my foot more than it was. Victor was looking at my ankle and I saw his eyes widen I I could already tell by Victor's expression that my ankle was broken badly. the pain was so great that i passed out in Victors arms *Yuri...YURI STAY AWAKE * before I passed out I saw the great look of concern on Victor's face as tears started to roll down his eyes then everything went black

I woke up in Victor's room and felt my face it was still wet from the tears I was crying while I was passed out. I turned to my side and saw Victor staring at me with a concerned face. Victor hugged me and started to cry*thank god you are ok* Victor released his warm embrace I looked at my foot which was wrapped in some hard material and I realized it was a cast. as I realize that my ankle was broken badly I sighed and laid my head back down frustrated that I could probably not move for a while. but I sat up and looked into Victor's eyes he truly seemed concerned. He was so concerned for me tears were in his eyes I didn't want Victor to cry. I didn't know how to stop Victor from crying.*Victor im fine its ok its ok* i said

Victor turn to me and looked me in the eyes he leaned closer to me. my face immediately turned very red because he was so close to me his lips were almost touching mine. then his lips actually touched mine and more tears started rolling down his face as he kissed me. my face was bright red. Victor released his strong kiss and I looked at him with saliva dripping down my face that Victor left there *Victor? *i said Victor notice the shocked look on my face. then Victor's face started to turn red slowly as Victor realize what he did.*Sorry Yuri i dont know what i was thinking* Victor turned away with embarrassment I wrap my arms around him*dont be sorry Victor *i said


End file.
